


Halloween at Plas Newydd

by Whydidtheydothis



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/pseuds/Whydidtheydothis
Summary: Set in the Led into Temptation universe 3 years after they (finally) got together, Alfred and Edward are off to Plas Newydd for HalloweenI meant to post this on Halloween but time got away from me





	Halloween at Plas Newydd

**Author's Note:**

> Especially for @luckymoony and @sheofthebookandsong
> 
> Halloween fluff with refences to Edgar Allan Poe and the Rocky Horror Show

“Alfred have you got everything?” Edward sighed and drummed his hands on the steering wheel. They were supposed to have left 40 minutes ago to avoid the traffic and he knew, he just _knew_ , they were going to get stuck on the M4 now.

Alfred came running out of the door carrying a huge pumpkin “I just needed to get this” he said

“I’m sure they’ll have more than enough pumpkins Alfred” said Edward trying not to sound tetchy; honestly Alfred drove him mad at times, every time they went anywhere he took ages to pack and get ready and even then he could usually guarantee they’d get to the end of the road and then have to go back because Alfred had forgotten something.

Alfred leaned over and kissed Edward “I do know I’m a pain” he said “you’re an angel to put up with me”

“hmmmm” muttered Edward thinking that Alfred was not going to get around him _this_ time like that and then Alfred kissed him again, a much longer lingering kiss and suddenly traffic on the M4 didn’t seem to matter, it just meant even more time alone with Alfred, something that would be in short supply at Plas Newydd.

“Are you sure you don’t mind driving?” asked Alfred as he settled back with the pumpkin on his lap, “I mean you _always_ drive, are you sure you wouldn’t like me to?”

“no its fine” lied Edward “I don’t mind at all”; actually he did mind but he minded being sweaty palmed with terror as Alfred hurtled along the motorway, cigarette in one hand (‘I’m trying to give them up Edward I promise’) other hand resting casually on the wheel as he waved his arms about talking barely focused on the road ahead, even more.

“Everyone will be there” beamed Alfred “it’s been ages since I’ve seen them all”

Edward nodded eyes focused on the road, stomach already churning in anticipation of a whole army of Paget’s at Halloween. They were just so _loud_ and there were so many of them. Conversations were full of family in jokes and references to childhood escapades and even though he liked them all individually, when they were there collectively it was like being trapped in a Paget theme park that you couldn’t leave. He was just thankful that Alfred’s father Henry had thawed towards him and Alfred over the three years they’d been together. It helped that their business Almond Consulting was doing well and that Alfred was clearly deeply happy and content. Henry had even gruffly said that perhaps gay marriage wasn’t such a bad idea after all at which Alfred had nearly fallen on the floor.

 

Several hours later after getting stuck in traffic at which Edward had tried _really hard_ not to comment on and three stops for coffee and chocolate, they finally arrived at Plas Newydd. Edward groaned internally at the sight of the number of cars in the driveway, all parked any old how which offended his orderly mind.

“Everyone’s already here” exclaimed Alfred “come on” and he leapt out of the car and hurried towards the door before stopping realising that Edward was hanging back.

“Hey” he headed back to him and took his hand “I’ll protect you from them all”

Edward smiled and put his arm round him “I don’t think I need protecting” he said “just perhaps the occasional rescue”

Alfred nodded and they kissed gently, enjoying the feeling of being in each other’s arms

“URGH! Muumeeeee!! Uncle Alfred is kissing uncle drums” bellowed a high pitched voice form one of the many windows “kissing is horrid!”

Alfred rolled his eyes “mina and Septimus are here then” he said

Edward laughed “so it would seem. Come on let’s get it over with!”

They went in through the side door that led into the stone flagged hallway which opened onto the enormous kitchen. The kitchen was full of noise and people and food as various small Paget’s charged about stuffing food in the mouths while larger Paget’s tried to dodge them

“Sophie, Henry, Oliver I won’t tell you again!” shouted a harassed Mina “go to the playroom, now!”

“Uncle Alfred! Uncle Drums!” they were immediately surrounded by small Paget’s “have you brought me a present? Uncle Drums Henry bit me! I did not! Did to! Did not! And anyway you smell! I do not! Yes you do”

“Who wants to do pumpkin carving?” said Alfred about the noise

“Me me meeee” they shouted

“Then you have to go and get it from the car, Sophie you take the keys, it’s on the front seat”

“Yaaaay” and off they streamed

“Thank god” said mina “a moment’s peace. How are you?”

Alfred and Edward both hugged her and then charlotte who appeared in the doorway holding the latest addition to the Paget family in her arms

“Alfred” she beamed at him “Edward it’s so good to see you”

Alfred went over and hugged her careful to avoid the small bundle in her arms

“Mama” he said “I’ve missed you! And look at my newest niece, Amelia”

“and we’ve missed you to” she said “and you as well Edward” as he kissed her on the cheek “you’re in the blue room, I suggest you take a few minutes to relax, you won’t get much time the rest of the weekend especially with the party tomorrow night”

Alfred grinned at him as they made their way up the stairs “your first Paget Halloween party” he said to Edward “are you ready for it?”

 

‘No’ thought Edward as his eyes scanned the room he was decorating 'he was not ready’

The entire day had been utter bedlam as more people arrived, children ran riot, caterers and decorators came and went delivering food and decorations and the noise level rose ever higher. Clarence had opened the first bottle of champagne at 12 and by 3, the effect of those on the work rate was visible as various adult Paget's slumped in corners clutching glasses.

Only Charlotte ,Henry, Edward and Alfred remained unchampagned, Charlotte and Henry because they knew they at least had to be sober to control their huge brood and Alfred because he’d promised Edward no champagne before 6 even though Edward was sure he’d seen him sneak a few drops.

Charlotte came into the room surveying the effect of the strings of pumpkin lanterns Edward had hung as instructed with the help of an unsteady Clarence.

“These look wonderful Edward” she smiled, “what do you think of the room?”

“It looks fantastic” said Edward “especially the cobwebs and spiders”

“Well housework was never my forte” laughed charlotte “so I’m utilising what exists”

“the spiders look so real though” said Edward walking over to the window “you can almost think they were moving and arghhhhhhhh”, the tarantula he was examining suddenly scuttled sideways; Edward reeled back about 10 paces in 1 second. He was not at all keen on spiders; Alfred was in charge of spider removal at the flat.

“Oh there’s Boris!” exclaimed George running in “I wonder where he’d got to” and he picked up the spider which ran up his arm and perched on his shoulder

“For goodness SAKE George” snapped his mother “what did I tell you? Put Boris back in his box right now”

“Ok ok chill mum” said George “he was just having a run about”

I said now George” said Charlotte noticing Edward was looking somewhat green about the gills

“What are you up to you horror?” said Alfred to George as he passed him on the way in

“Nothing” sulked George “just taking Boris back”

“Well do it now, Edward are you OK?” Alfred came up to Edward and looked at him with concerned eyes; he knew Edward didn’t like spiders

“ah hmmm um I’m fine now” said Edward “nice cloak” gesturing to the floor length black cape with silver collar Alfred was holding around himself “ what are you again?”

“I told you” winked Alfred “it’s a surprise. Now go and get ready”

Edward disappeared off; he was rather pleased with his idea. He was going as William Burke, one half of the notorious Burke and hare murderers and grave robbing duo. He’d tried to convince Alfred to come as the other half but he’d refused saying he already knew what he was going as. The costume was a distressed Victorian outfit and he was going to carry a spade; importantly it meant he had pockets which he would need to keep the little blue box he had with him safe.

He looked at his watch, an hour till the party; he needed to find Henry. He ran him to earth in the Billiard room looking rather splendid if odd in evening dress with a jesters hat and chains around his wrists and ankles

“Sir” Edward came towards him “I wondered if I might have a word if it’s not too much trouble?”

“Edward” Henry looked at him if not with huge affection, with some genuine warmth “are you burke or hare?”

“Ah, Burke, sir, goodness I wasn’t sure if anyone would get it” said Edward with a smile

“I know my history Edward” said Henry with a laugh “now can you guess who I am?”

“Um….” Edward looked at him doubtfully; he just couldn’t get the connection between a jester’s hat and chains….

“no?” said Henry “how disappointing” and Edward stomach dropped a little, he really wanted, needed, Henry to be in a good mood. Henry sighted and walked over to the drinks tray and picked up a decanter of sherry

‘Oh’ it came to Edward in a flash “you’re Fortunato!” and he quoted “for the love of god Montresor”

“You know your Poe” said Henry turning and smiling

“That story always stuck with me sir” said Edward shuddering “chained and walled up to die alone in the dark”

“It is indeed a horrifying ending” said Henry solemnly “now what is it you wish to talk to me about?”

“Um…”now that he was here, Edward found he was stuttering “I err….hmmm…um”

“Spit it out Edward, we don’t have all-night” said Henry drily

Edward moistened his dry lips “sir I would like to ask Alfred to marry me”

“Would you now” said Henry “so why are you telling this to me and not Alfred?”

“I want to do this properly” said Edward “I would like your blessing”

There was silence; Edward stared at the floor his heart pounding. He really did want Henry’s blessing though he would marry Alfred without it, provided he said yes of course. He risked a look at Henry who was staring unseeing at the wall behind Edward’s head.

“Sir?” said Edward tentatively

Henry sighed “you do not need my blessing Edward”

“No” said Edward quietly “but I would like it”

There was silence again

“You would marry Alfred?” said Henry at last “be with him for life, forever, no matter what?”

“I would” said Edward “if he says yes of course”

Henry half smiled “you know, of course you know, that I struggled with these” he groped for words “feelings of Alfred for a long time. I know he thought and you too, that I was a terrible person” Edward started to demur “no let me finish, I admit I still do not understand it all but one of my biggest fears for Alfred was always that he would be alone. That being different as he is would make his life painful and difficult. But he’s not alone is he? He has you, so yes Edward I give you my blessing though” he added “I’m still not sure even after 3 years you know entirely what you are taking on” and he grinned suddenly looking like Alfred “but on your head be it!” and he shook Edward’s hand “let’s hope he has the sense to say yes eh?”

 

The party was in full swing but Alfred was nowhere to be seen. Edward had asked his brothers and sisters but they said they had no idea

“Adelaide is missing as well” said George “they must be up to something together”

“I’m not sure that is reassuring” said Edward ruefully

“Relax eddy! Alfred will turn up, you know he can’t resist a party” said George giving him a friendly punch

“That’s true” said Edward trying to ignore how much he hated being called Eddy

George smiled to himself as Edward left, he know exactly where Alfred and Adelaide were

 

“You don’t think it’s too much?” asked Alfred as he surveyed Adelaide handiwork in the mirror

“Too much? You look amazing Alfred, AMAZING!” said Adelaide “even if I do say so myself!”

Alfred grinned “I do don’t I?”

“Uhuh” Adelaide nodded “you ready then?”

Alfred’s heart sped up “I am” he said

“Then let’s do this!” said Adelaide and they high fived

Alfred stood up “just one more thing Addy”

“Mmm?”

“How the bloody hell do women walk in shoes like this?”

 

Down in the hall, everyone was dancing as only posh British people can dance i.e. both very badly but also giving no fucks when suddenly the song that was playing cut out and the lights dimmed. A bright light white sliced through the darkness to highlight Alfred standing at the top of the stairs, black cloak pulled tight, astonishingly made up, blonde hair gleaming under the lights. For a few seconds there was silence and then the opening bars to Sweet Transvestite rang out; Alfred raised his chin and then with a flourish whipped off his clock to reveal the basque, stockings and suspenders underneath finished off with 5 inch patent stiletto heels.

“Oh my GOD” Edward heard George say “I didn’t think he’d really do it even though he lost the bet” but Edward couldn’t think of anything but how Alfred looked as he stalked down the stairs. He looked incredible! And judging by the open mouthed faces around him, everyone else agreed.

Alfred reached the bottom of the stairs to cheers and applause from his siblings

“Well done plumpy!” said Septimus shaking his hand “even the heels, good man”

“If you weren’t my own brother, I might find you quite hot” laughed Mary which was greeted by an “eeeewww” from Alfred

“Didn’t think you’d have the balls to really do it” grinned George

“Oh please” Alfred tossed his head “as if I’d welsh on a bet”

“Still….” Replied George “and what do you think Eddy?”

Edward was still frozen to the spot

“He’s speechless” snorted Adelaide “cant say I’m surprised”

“Edward” Alfred looked at him a bit nervously “what do you think?”

“I...”said Edwrad and then suddenly he dropped to one knee “Alfred”

“OH MY GOD!” shrieked Adelaide as Edward took Alfred’s hand “turn the music off, TURN THE MUSIC OFF!” and the DJ obediently cut Tim Curry off half way through telling Brad and Janet not to panic.

Edward winced as Adelaide scream cut though him and then continued “Alfred, since the moment I met you, my life has got better and better. I want to grow old with you. I want to be the one who makes all your dreams come true. I want to be the one holding your hands down the path of life. I want to be your love forever. Please, will you marry me?”

There was a collective holding of breath before Alfred gulped, smiled and nodded

“Yes Edward” he said his voice shaking a little “yes I will marry you”

Edward beamed up at him, and taking out the blue box from his pocket slipped the plain white platinum band onto Alfred’s finger.

“Yaaaaasss” bellowed George “he said yes!!!”

Edward got to his feet and pulled Alfred into his arms “thank you” he whispered “thank you thank you…you’re not crying are you?”

“No no” said Alfred sniffing suspiciously into Edward’s shoulder “it’ll make my make up run, you?”

“No of course not “said Edward wiping his cheek against Alfred’s hair as the DJ started up Celine Dion singing “because you loved me”

“Good, neither of us is crying then” choked Alfred

Edward held him tightly “I was thinking of as soon as possible for the wedding”

Alfred laughed though his tears “I should hope so”

They leaned into each other, swaying together in time with the music and the beating of their hearts

Watching them George, Adelaide, Mary and Septimus smiled

“Do you think we should tell Alfred he didn’t actually lose that bet after all?” said George

The others shook their heads “nah, it worked didn’t it?”

“Yep” and they watched Alfred and Edward for a few moments longer before slipping into the crowd.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
